In my world
by IcyKookie
Summary: [Aventures] "Et, alors que le pinceau dansait lentement sur le support blanc, une vie, un paysage, une histoire firent doucement leur apparition dans mon esprit..."
1. Who am I ?

**Ohayo tout le monde!**

 **Voici mon tout premier texte sur l'univers d'Aventures! Enfin, il s'agit surtout d'un petit délire qui m'est venu lorsque je créais un de mes personnages x3**

 **Je tiens à dire que je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce genre d'écrits. Je suis donc ouverte à tous les avis et conseils pour pouvoir m'améliorer à l'avenir. Alors n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, cela ne peut être que constructif pour moi. :3**

 **Bien évidemment, l'univers, ainsi que Grunlek et sa louve, Théo, Bob et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas. x3**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In my world...**

 **.**

L'endroit était dévasté, l'environnement était chaotique...

La forêt du sud-ouest du Cratère, verdoyante, luxuriante, abritant une flore des plus diverses, venait de voir naître en son cœur un paysage des plus horrifiques.

La terre était retournée, soulevée à certains endroits. La végétation était anormalement dense et imposante. D'énormes racines et ronces sortaient du sol, massivement fissuré et désordonné. Les arbres, habituellement si beaux et gracieux, avaient anormalement grandit, devenant imposants, grossiers, effrayants. Mêmes les feuilles avaient abandonné leur forme arrondie et jolie couleur verte pour devenir énormes, quelconques et noirâtres. À cela s'ajoutait un nuage de poussière et de débris, dense et grisâtre, empêchant la lumière d'adoucir les couleurs assombries du désastre.

Le tout dans une zone de 20 mètres de diamètre.

Et, au milieu de tout cela, une jeune elfe, d'environs 18 ans, pleurait à chaudes larmes, agenouillée sur les décombres.

Ses yeux, d'une jolie couleur proche de l'émeraude, étaient rouges et inondés. Ses cheveux châtains, formant des centaines de mèches aux petites boucles, tombaient dans le creux de son cou, couverts de terre et de poussière, tout comme sa peau pâle, constellée de tâches de rousseur sur ses pommettes et son nez, et ses vêtements, déchirés par endroit, entachés de gris et de marron ternes et sales.

Oui, elle était sale. Mais, au milieu de cet abîme, cela semblait être le cadet de ses soucis.

À ses côtés reposait une hache d'à peu près sa taille, dont le métal était finement ciselé, décoré de symboles rappelant les cultes en lien avec la nature, principalement la terre.

Était-elle une moniale ? Une guerrière ? Une sorte de paladin de l'Église de la Terre ?

... Elle ne le savait pas...

Ou, du moins, elle ne le savait plus...

Ses souvenirs n'allaient pas plus loin qu'il y a deux jours, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans une autre partie de la forêt, à quelques kilomètres de là, loin de toute forme de civilisation, n'ayant sur elle que cette hache d'armes... Et des pouvoirs.

Des pouvoirs étranges, incontrôlables, qui déchaînaient la nature autour d'elle au moindre contact.

Des pouvoirs venant d'une part inconnue de son être, étrange, intimidante, effrayante à ses yeux, qui semblait constamment vouloir prendre le dessus sur elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette part d'elle-même, et, de ce fait, elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Elle ne pouvait que lutter, lutter à chaque fois que cette chose jaillissait.

Résister à chaque fois qu'elle prenait le dessus sur sa raison.

La réfréner lorsqu'elle semait le chaos et la destruction autour d'elle.

S'acharner à l'étouffer. En vain, certes, mais tout de même continuer...

Deux jours s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil, et plus le temps passait, plus ce conflit mental devenait difficile. Et plus il devenait difficile, plus les carnages devenaient importants.

Voilà pourquoi, entourée par cette désolation dont elle était l'origine, la jeune elfe ne pouvait que pleurer. Pleurer sur un sort dont elle ignorait l'origine, qui l'effrayait, et contre lequel elle se défendait faiblement pour mieux pouvoir le fuir.

Encore une fois, en vain...

« - ... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?... »

Oui, pourquoi. Pourquoi elle s'était réveillée au milieu de nulle part, pourquoi elle ne se souvient de rien, pourquoi cette part étrange d'elle-même existe, pourquoi cette chose possédait un pouvoir si puissant et destructeur, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas la contrôler, pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lutter... Tant de questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit, sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver de réponses.

Au final, la jeune fille ne savait qu'une chose.

Elle était un monstre... Une horreur de la nature, dangereuse et incontrôlable...

Des bruits de sabots vinrent résonner dans le creux de ses tympans. Puis des éclats de voix, des cliquetis, des frottements.

Des personnes s'approchaient d'elle.

Elle n'y fit guère attention au début, l'esprit embrumé par la peur et le chagrin. Elle entendait sans écouter, voyait sans observer. Elle était déconnectée au monde extérieur dépassant la zone chaotique.

Ce n'est que lorsque quelqu'un y entra qu'elle reprit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« - Hého! Y a quelqu'un ? » appela une voix masculine, claire, forte, mais quelque peu étouffée.

Quelqu'un semblait aller dans sa direction, passant par le dessus des débris de terre et de roche, comme s'il la cherchait.

Mais si elle perdait de nouveau le contrôle et qu'il était encore dans la zone, elle risquait de...

 _... Non..._

« - PARTEZ! hurla-t-elle au milieu de ses larmes. Allez-vous-en! Déguerpissez vite! »

Elle se voulait froide, menaçante, hostile, espérant que l'inconnu soit assez effrayé pour fuir immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tuer quelqu'un en perdant le contrôle d'elle-même, et devenir une meurtrière aux yeux du reste du monde...

Mais sa voix tremblait, lui donnant un air plus désespéré qu'autre chose. Et, au lieu de faire fuir l'inconnu, cela sembla l'inciter davantage à la retrouver dans cette nature désordonnée, au vu de l'accélération de ses pas.

Prise de panique, la jeune elfe se mit à reculer au sol, attrapant au passage sa hache, jusqu'à buter un tronc d'arbre derrière elle. Elle était bloquée dans un recoin, sans issues discrètes apparentes. La jeune fille se sentait piégée, enfermée dans un chaos à l'image de sa torture mentale.

Et lorsque l'homme se retrouva enfin face à elle, son réflexe immédiat fut de brandir le bout de son arme vers lui.

« - N'approchez pas! hurla-t-elle à nouveau, en proie à une énorme panique. Fuyez! Quittez cet endroit au plus vite! »

Mais l'inconnu, encore une fois, ne l'écouta pas, et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« - Calmez-vous, mademoiselle... dit-il doucement, avec une certaine prudence. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je ne vous veux aucun mal...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça! cria-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante. Je... Je ne le contrôle pas! Si vous restez, vous risquez de- »

Son cri fut soudainement coupé par une migraine atroce. Un spasme la traversa, lui faisant lâcher sa hache.

« - Non... »

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, et la tête baissée, la jeune elfe passa ses mains tremblantes dans sa chevelure, pressant ses doigts contre son crâne. Un puissant gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« - Partez! cria-t-elle. Maintenant! Vite! Ça recommen- »

Un hurlement de douleur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Ses yeux s'inondèrent rapidement de nouvelles larmes, alors qu'elle se débattait mentalement, un air proche de la folie peint sur le visage.

« - Non, je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas! »

De nouveau, l'elfe sentit la terre trembler sous elle. Le sol se fissura de plus belle, les plantes se remirent à bouger, le nuage de poussière s'intensifia.

Oui, cela recommençait. Encore.

Et une nouvelle catastrophe allait arriver.

Par sa faute.

Encore...

Désemparée, confuse, désespérée, la jeune fille sentit ses dernières barrières sur le point de se briser. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le front contre le sol, les mains crispées sur ses tympans, tentant une dernière fois de repousser cette part de son âme qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

En vain, encore une fois...

.

 _... Aidez-moi..._

 _._

« - Calmez-vous! Ressaisissez-vous! »

Cette voix, accompagnée d'une puissante secousse au niveau des épaules, fit sursauter la jeune elfe. Surprise, elle se redressa, plantant ses yeux, devenus lumineux, dans ceux d'un homme masqué... lumineux eux aussi.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant cela.

« - Q-Que...

\- Ça va passer. la coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme, mais étrangement douce. Faites-moi confiance... »

Et la jeune fille, restée sans voix sous la surprise, se contenta d'obéir, son regard plongé dans celui de l'inconnu.

Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire entre eux. Comme si un lien la connectait à cet homme. Un lien bien différent celui du cœur ou du sang. Bien plus complexe, bien plus enfoui.

Et son regard... Malgré sa luminosité intimidante, qui lui donnait un air dur et profond, la jeune elfe y vit une forme de douceur, de compassion, qui, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la rassura quelque peu, et lui donna, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression d'être autre chose qu'un monstre.

Et, étrangement, cela suffit.

Lentement, l'elfe sentit la force qui la consumait se calmer. Bientôt, ses membres se détendirent, ses larmes cessèrent de couler, et ses yeux redevinrent normaux, reprenant leur couleur habituelle.

La terre cessa de trembler, et tout se calma.

L'inconnu s'écarta, et la jeune fille, encore sous le choc, se laissa tomber en avant, essoufflée, se rattrapant de justesse sur ses paumes. Elle était sidérée. Littéralement.

« - Que... Co... Comment avez-vous fait pour... bégaya-t-elle, peinant à trouver ses mots.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il vous est arrivée ?... »

Elle baissa tristement la tête, et lâcha un long soupir.

« - Si, avant ça, je pouvais au moins savoir qui je suis... »

Un silence des plus révélateurs s'installa entre les deux personnes.

Il avait compris...

Silence qui fut rapidement brisé par une autre voix, grave et imposante, venant de derrière l'inconnu.

« - Hé, il s'est passé quoi ici ? C'était quoi ces séismes ? »

Un homme à l'allure intimidante, vêtu d'une armure dorée, apparut, suivi de près par un grand homme mince, vêtu d'une robe rouge assez ample, et un nain borgne, dont le bras droit était artificiel. Une jolie louve grise apparut également, restant au côté du petit homme.

L'elfe regarda les trois compagnons, un peu déboussolée, puis reporta son attention sur l'homme qui l'avait aidé. Ce dernier portait une tunique bleue, ainsi qu'une capuche et un masque qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Il tenait un arc dans sa main droite, mais, bizarrement, ne semblait pas porter de carquois.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer du monde. Serions-nous proche d'une ville ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Par chance, l'inconnu masqué secoua négativement la tête, ce qui la rassura immédiatement.

L'homme en robe, après avoir marmonné quelques mots à la personne la plus imposante du groupe, avança quelque peu et prit la parole, s'éclaircissant élégamment la voix.

« - Salutations, jeune demoiselle! Moi et mes compagnons ici présents sommes de simples voyageurs en quête d'aventures. Nous nous rendons actuellement au Nord-Ouest du Cratère. Puis-je vous proposer de nous rejoindre pour le reste du voyage ?

\- Pfff... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Bob ? ronchonna l'homme en armure. Parce qu'au vu de son état, elle va juste nous ralentir.

\- Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. On ne va tout de même pas la laisser dans cet état... protesta le nain. Où est donc passé ton sens de la justice, Théo ?

\- Je rejoins Grunlek là-dessus. reprit le dénommé Bob. C'est toi le paladin, c'est toi qu'es censé vouloir à tout prix aider les autres au nom de ton Église, non ? »

Et le débat continua, se finissant en chamaillerie, laissant la jeune elfe encore plus déboussolée. Dans quoi venait-elle donc de se fourrer ?...

L'homme masqué, quant à lui, soupira, avant reprendre la parole.

« - Il semblerait que vous soyez une nouvelle demi-élémentaire. Et, croyez-moi, je ne peux que comprendre votre souffrance, car je suis aussi passé par là. »

Cette révélation lui fit un choc. Lui aussi avait vécu ce qu'elle était en train de vivre ? Elle le dévisagea un instant, intriguée. Il avait pourtant l'air si calme...

Le demi-élémentaire tendit une main vers elle, afin de l'aider à se relever.

« - Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous pendant quelques temps ? Je suis sûr que nous pouvons vous aider. »

La jeune fille voulut prendre la main de l'homme, mais un flot de questions la fit hésiter un instant.

N'était-elle pas un danger pour ces aventuriers ? Arriverait-elle une seconde fois à lutter contre sa nouvelle nature si elle faisait de nouveau surface ? Et si elle perdait ses moyens au milieu d'un village ou d'une ville ?

Elle prenait de nombreux risques en choisissant de les suivre. Mais au fond d'elle-même, une petite voix lui disait que cela valait la peine d'essayer.

C'est donc d'un air déterminé que l'elfe prit la main que lui tendait l'homme masqué, avant de se relever, attrapant sa hache d'armes au passage.

« - Puis-je connaître votre nom ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien plus calme.

Un sourire sembla se dessiner sous le masque de l'homme, rehaussant légèrement ses pommettes.

« - Je m'appelle... »

.

.

« - Icyyyyy! »

Je sortis de ma torpeur en sursaut, bondissant sur ma chaise de bureau, lâchant au passage mon pinceau, qui atterrit avec délicatesse sur le parquet.

Côté aquarelle.

 _Et_ _zut..._

Je ne put m'empêcher de pousser un juron, avant de me retourner vers la source de l'appel... Et de me retrouver face à ma meilleure amie, qui semblait s'amuser de ma surprise.

« - Heu... Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hazou ? bégayai-je, encore un peu sonnée par la surprise.

\- Le chat est encore passé dans la boue, et il vient de salir tout le canapé.

\- Et crotte... Il manquait plus que ça... »

Après un profond soupir, je me décidai à me lever de ma chaise, avant de ramasser mon pinceau et d'essuyer la tâche, pour finalement suivre mon amie, afin de voir l'étendu des dégâts.

Je laissai derrière moi une bonne dizaine de peintures à l'aquarelle, dont la dernière représentait la jeune elfe, assise à même le sol, entourée par une nature chaotique, tendant avec hésitation sa main vers celle de Shin, agenouillé face à elle.

 _Soit la bienvenue dans mon monde, petite elfe... Tu es née au milieu de nulle part, enfant d'un esprit défaillant et d'une idée loufoque... Je sais que tu ne te souviens plus de ton identité, je sais qu'une part de toi est instable... Mais je te promet qu'un jour, ton passé refera surface, et répondra à toutes tes questions... En attendant, jeune demi-élémentaire, profite de l'instant présent, et découvre, avec tes nouveaux compagnons, le merveilleux univers d'Aventures..._


	2. Remember

**Ohayo gozaimasu! Après une très longue absence, me revoilà avec une possible suite à mon premier texte!**

 **Avant toute chose, je voulais remercier les deux personnes ayant posté des reviews sur mon premier texte. :3**

 **Romana in the Void, je te remercie chaleureusement pour ton accueil *^* Je suis ravie de voir que le texte t'ait plu! Je dois avouer que j'étais un petit peu stressée en postant, mais le fait que tu aies trouvé ça agréable à lire m'a rassuré. :3**

 **NightmareDragon FB, ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir! Hélas, ma plume est encore assez frêle, et en voyant tous mes essais, je peux assurer que je suis capable du pire. x3**

 **Je souhaitais aussi vous dire que je n'imaginais pas du tout faire une suite à ce texte au début. Ce n'était qu'un petit délire qui me semblait sans lendemain. Je m'étonne encore d'avoir imaginé toute une suite à ce petit os. Cependant, je n'ai pas décidé de faire une suite normale, ou le second chapitre commence là où le premier se finit. C'est plutôt une suite d'évènements qui sont plus importants que le reste du quotidien de ma petite elfe.**

 **Du coup, que devient tout cela ? Un drabble ? Une fanfic ? Je dois avouer que je ne le sais pas. ^^'**

 **Anyway ~ J'espère en tout cas que ce texte vous plaira aussi! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, cela ne peut être que constructif pour moi :3**

 **Encore une fois, l'univers et les personnages (sauf ma jeune elfe) appartiennent à Mahyar, Krayn, Bob, ainsi que Fred et Seb du Grenier. x3**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

 **Remember**

.

« - ... Où suis-je ?... »

Tout était froid, sombre et insondable autour d'elle...

La jeune elfe avançait lentement dans la pénombre, méfiante, hésitante, sans savoir où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait là, ni même sur quoi elle marchait.

Il n'y avait rien. Pas de lumière, ni de couleur, ni même de bruit ou d'odeur. Pas de vie. Seulement des ténèbres sans limites. Et un long silence. Un silence pesant, oppressant, uniquement coupé par le rythme de ses pas.

« - Hé ho! Y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle tenta de se servir de la résonance de sa voix pour chercher des obstacles, des murs, des frontières. En vain. L'écho la fuyait, lentement mais sûrement, sans jamais revenir à ses tympans.

C'était le vide. Le néant. Même ses pieds semblaient taper contre un sol inexistant.

« - S'il vous plaît! Répondez! Aidez-moi! »

Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver là ? Elle devait pourtant être en train de faire le guet, à deux mètres de ses compagnons et du feu de camp. Elle avait seulement fermé les yeux, et...

« - Tu as rencontré un terrible destin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette voix, accompagné d'un écho de rire, fit sursauter la jeune elfe, qui s'arrêta et releva la tête, légèrement effrayée.

« - Qui... Qui est là ?... » dit-elle d'une voix frêle, peu assurée.

Face à elle, dans le noir insondable, commença à se dessiner une forme. Une forme fantomatique, verte, aux allures humanoïdes. Et plus cette forme approchait, plus elle devenait distincte.

Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva à sa hauteur, la jeune fille n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Cette... chose lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mêmes yeux, même nez, mêmes lèvres, même morphologie, mêmes oreilles... Seul deux détails les distinguaient. Là où la jeune elfe était de chair et de sang, la forme semblait être faite d'une énergie verte impalpable. Et, alors que la jeune fille semblait sérieuse, froide et méfiante, le fantôme, quant à lui, avait un sourire malicieux et un regard espiègle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'elfe osa prendre la parole.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide, certes moins frêle, mais toujours aussi peu assurée.

Le fantôme répondit dans un premier temps en riant malicieusement. Rire qui, accompagné par son écho, en devenait presque oppressant.

« - Je suis toi. répondit-elle avec légèreté. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi! grinça la jeune fille. Répondez-moi! C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ici ?

\- Allons, du calme, petite elfe... Donne-moi une bonne raison de me moquer de toi.

\- ... Vous ne m'inspirez pas confiance... »

La chose se tut un instant, surprise...

« - Vraiment ? »

... avant de sourire de plus belle.

« - Oh... Intéressant... »

Elle se mit à tournoyer lentement autour de la jeune elfe, flottant avec douceur et légèreté. Cette dernière tenta de rester face à elle. Mais l'entité était rapide, et parvenait sans problème à éviter son champ de vision. Elle s'amusait même à effleurer sa peau pour la faire sursauter et se retourner brusquement dans tous les sens.

Le fantôme en riait. L'elfe, pas du tout.

« - Serait-ce donc pour cela que tu me rejettes depuis notre rencontre ? »

La jeune fille cessa brusquement tout mouvement, interloquée par la question.

 _... Quoi ?..._

« - Serait-ce pour cela que tu m'as arraché de ton esprit, au point d'en perdre la mémoire ? »

L'elfe laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, sans un mot.

Ces questions étaient très énigmatiques, et elle n'en comprenait pas entièrement le sens. Et pourtant...

Ces questions... Cette ressemblance frappante avec elle... Cette allure fantomatique...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait, la réponse devint claire.

Elle était face à sa part élémentaire. Celle qui avait déchaîné la terre autour d'elle... Celle qui l'avait réduit à un être dangereux... Celle qui lui inspirait la crainte, et qui, en ce moment même, riait de ses malheurs... Dont elle était la cause.

La jeune fille crispa les poings, le regard sombre, tandis que l'entité, sans s'inquiéter de son état, continuait à tourner autour d'elle en riant.

Elle se jouait d'elle, et s'en amusait énormément. Chose que la jeune elfe ne supportait plus.

« - ... Ça suffit...

\- Serait-ce pour cela que tu ne m'entends pas lorsque j'essaye de te parler ?

\- Taisez-vous.

\- Que tu me fuis lorsque je veux te faire voir la réalité en face ?

\- La ferme!

\- Que tu pleures quand je te montre l'étendue de ma puissance ?

\- TA GUEULE! »

La jeune elfe se retourna brusquement, envoyant rageusement son poing vers l'élémentaire... qui s'évapora presque aussitôt, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un écho de rire, qui continua de virevolter aux alentours.

« - Alors depuis le début... C'était vous ? C'est vous qui êtes la cause de mon amnésie, et de toutes ces catastrophes que j'ai causé ?! »

Elle se mit alors à hurler de rage, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Vous avez fait de ma vie un cauchemar! Je ne passe pas une seule journée sans imaginer le pire, sans craindre une nouvelle catastrophe! Tout ça à cause de vous!

\- Non, et c'est là que tu te trompes, ma petite. »

Le fantôme réapparut lentement, redescendant avec douceur à sa hauteur, pour se retrouver de nouveau face à elle.

« - Si je suis quelqu'un à part entière, si je force pour te parler, si ces catastrophes arrivent, c'est parce que tu en as décidé ainsi. C'est toi qui a fait de moi une part bien distincte de ton âme. C'est toi qui a décidé de nous diviser. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as perdu la mémoire, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne me contrôles pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout cela arrive. C'est uniquement de la tienne. »

Le regard de la jeune fille changea soudainement, passant subitement de rageur à surpris.

« - ... Ma... faute ?... »

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé à cette possibilité. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait... N'était-ce pas tout aussi plausible ?...

Confuse, choquée, la jeune elfe se laissa tomber à genoux. Sa rage s'était envolée, laissant place à l'incompréhension.

« - ... Non... Ce n'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas vrai... Je ne peux pas croire ça... »

Hélas, sa voix était tremblante, et ses paroles sonnaient bien faux.

Elle voulait ne pas croire ça, elle voulait se dire que tout était faux, et que ce fichu fantôme surgi de nulle part se jouait d'elle. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, l'inverse lui était crié.

Elle devait faire face à la réalité.

Ce n'est pas parce que toutes ces catastrophes étaient arrivées qu'elle rejetait sa part élémentaire. Non, bien au contraire. C'est parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé, jusqu'à en perdre la mémoire qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans l'obligation de déchaîner la nature autour d'elle pour se faire entendre.

Elle était la seule et unique cause de tous ses problèmes...

La jeune elfe se remit à pleurer, effondrée au sol, ses mains couvrant son visage. Honte, remord, désespoir... Tant d'émotions s'entrechoquaient en elle...

Elle était confuse, désemparée, et perdue. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

« - ... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ça ?... Pourquoi moi ?... »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se renfermant dans la bulle, oubliant un instant les ténèbres insondables qui l'entouraient.

Oubliant un instant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en pâtir...

À croire que la même chose se répétait en boucle...

« - Allons, relève-toi, petite. Cesse donc de pleurer ainsi sur ton sort. Tu as passé l'âge, non ? »

L'élémentaire se remit à rire, et l'elfe releva la tête vers elle en lui lançant un regard noir, ce qui ne la fit que rire davantage.

« - Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre, voyons.

\- Comment suis-je censée voir une âme élémentaire aux pouvoirs destructeurs effrayants ? cracha-t-elle d'une voix sombre. Et possédant ma mémoire, de surcroît...

\- C'est ta méfiance qui enlaidit cette puissance. Si tu apprenais à me voir autrement, tu verrais que je suis aussi capable de faire le bien, de créer, d'embellir... »

À ces mots, l'élémentaire commença à faire danser son index dans le vide, créant un petit filet d'énergie de sa couleur, avant de le poser sur le front de la jeune fille, un air espiègle sur le visage.

« - Je ne suis pas ton ennemie... »

Une lumière éclatante jaillit alors de son doigt, aveuglant la jeune elfe. Soudainement, le sol qu'elle sentait sous elle se déroba, la laissant tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Sous la surprise, la jeune fille ne sut que faire. Elle voulut crier, se raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais l'étrangeté de la sensation l'en dissuada.

« - ... Je suis toi... »

.

L'elfe se réveilla en sursaut, tombant au passage de la roche sur laquelle elle était assise.

Sur la nuque.

Avec sa hache.

« - Aïe... Fait chier... »

Elle se redressa lentement, frottant sa nuque engourdie d'une main, déplaçant le long manche de sa hache, qui avait atterri sur son ventre, de l'autre.

Lentement, elle retrouva ses repères. La roche... La terre... Les arbres... Le feu de camp... Les couchettes...

Tout était revenu à la normal.

Elle s'était simplement endormie.

 _Ouf..._

« - Tout va bien, petite ?... »

La jeune elfe redressa la tête en entendant la voix, rencontrant alors celui de Grunlek, le nain borgne, qui lui tendait sa main métallique.

C'est avec un léger sourire qu'elle attrapa la main de son compagnon, qui l'aida à se relever sans le moindre effort.

« - Oui, messire Grunlek. Je me suis juste assoupie, pardonnez-moi...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu sais. dit-il avec amusement. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, il est normal que tu sois épuisée. »

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire gêné, avant de se rassoir sur la roche, rapidement imitée par le nain, qui s'assit à ses côtés.

Cela faisait quatre jours que l'elfe avait rejoint les cinq compagnons, et, bien qu'elle soit encore quelque peu réservée, elle commençait doucement à s'intégrer au groupe. Ces quatre hommes étaient fort amusants, et elle éprouvait une réelle sympathie envers eux. Il en était de même avec la louve, qui venait parfois lui quémander des caresses lorsque son meilleur ami nain était trop occupé.

Ce dernier s'était également attaché à la jeune elfe. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler "petite". Cela pouvait paraître ironique au début, car la jeune fille devait bien faire au moins cinquante centimètres de plus que lui. Cependant, ce petit homme était bien plus âgé qu'elle, et avait bien plus d'expérience, tandis qu'elle-même semblait presque aussi perdue et ignorante qu'une enfant.

Elle n'était donc ni vexée, ni amusée par ce petit nom. Au contraire, elle était touchée, et l'acceptait avec grand plaisir.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, et les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles. Seule la fumée du feu de camp venait assombrir leur lumière. Théo, Bob, Shin et Eden dormaient paisiblement autour de l'agréable chaleur des flammes. Seuls l'elfe et Grunlek étaient encore éveillés.

Quelques secondes passèrent, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prennent la parole. Le nain se contentait d'observer le ciel, tout en restant vigilant, prêt à réveiller les autres si quelque chose attaquait. La jeune fille, elle, était perdue dans ses pensées, réfléchissant encore à son rêve, et à sa discussion avec sa part élémentaire.

« - Messire Grunlek ?... finit-elle par dire.

\- Oui, petite ?

\- Pensez-vous que je serai capable d'accepter ma part élémentaire un jour ?.. »

Le mécanicien regarda un instant la jeune elfe de son unique œil, légèrement étonné par sa question. Puis il se mit à réfléchir, cherchant une réponse claire, avant de soupirer.

« - Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour répondre clairement à ta question... répondit-il d'une voix calme. Je ne suis qu'un nain, tu sais, et la seule chose que je possède et qui se rapproche de ta part élémentaire est mon bras mécanique, qui a toujours été pour moi un véritable miracle. »

La jeune elfe soupira à son tour, et un nouveau silence s'installa.

« - Cependant, reprit-il, je ne pense pas que tu devrais te soucier de ça. »

Il se retourna vers les quatre dormeurs, et invita la jeune fille à en faire de même.

« - Prend Shin, par exemple. Sa renaissance sous forme élémentaire remonte à plusieurs années. Et pourtant, il continue de porter un masque. Il a toujours un peu honte de ce qu'il est devenu, malgré son expérience, et malgré le fait qu'on l'accepte tel qu'il est. »

Le regard de l'elfe s'attrista. Alors lui aussi en souffrait encore ?...

« - Regarde Bob aussi. Il est un demi-démon, et possède une incroyable puissance. Mais sa part démoniaque cherche constamment à prendre le dessus. C'est un combat quotidien pour lui. Et sa crainte est telle qu'il a fait promettre à Théo de le tuer si jamais cela venait à dégénérer. »

La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête, honteuse. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était loin d'être la seule à avoir ce genre de problème. Elle compatissait, et se sentait triste pour eux.

Grunlek s'en rendit compte, et, pour la rassurer, posa doucement sa main de métal sur son épaule.

« - Ne soit pas triste, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Il te faudra probablement du temps pour accepter cette part de toi-même... Mais ça viendra doucement, petit à petit. »

La jeune elfe eu un long soupir, puis sourit au propriétaire du bras mécanique, quelque peu consolée.

« - Merci... »

Le nain lui sourit en retour, avant de regarder de nouveau le ciel.

« - Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, pour le moment, c'est ton amnésie. reprit-il. Cela fait six jours que tu t'es réveillée, et rien ne t'es encore revenu. Et même pour une nouvelle demi-élémentaire, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit normal. »

Il ferma son unique œil, et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« - Si seulement on pouvait au moins t'aider à te souvenir de ton prénom... »

À ce moment-là, un léger écho retentit au fond de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Un écho qui réveilla quelque chose en elle.

 _... Accepte... Et souviens-toi..._

« - ... Ilani... »

Surpris, Grunlek rouvrit son œil valide, et regarda l'elfe d'un air interloqué.

Cette dernière contemplait de nouveau les étoiles, souriante, les yeux brillants d'une lueur d'espoir, tandis que quelques larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues.

L'éclat de sa peau semblait avoir légèrement verdi.

« - Je m'appelle Ilani... »

.

.

Un long soupir m'échappa, alors que je posais doucement mon pinceau sur le chiffon.

Il m'avait fallu du temps pour mettre en place mes idées, et j'avais dû recommencer plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfaite, mais cette fois, j'y étais enfin arrivée. J'avais enfin réussi à faire une suite de petites peintures correctes et cohérentes entre elles.

Je me laissa retomber contre le dossier de ma chaise, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, à la fois enjouée et exténuée.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hazou se décida à pointer le bout de son nez dans ma chambre.

« - Eh ben... Tu as l'air épuisée, ma pauvre Icy... dit-elle avec amusement. Tu étais encore en train de peindre ? »

Je ne put m'empêcher de rire face à sa question.

« - Je ne fais pas que peindre, Hazou... »

Je rouvrit les yeux, et la regarda, tout sourire.

« - J'écris une histoire... »

.

 _Les textes ne sont pas faits que de lettres, et les tableaux ne sont pas faits que de peinture. Derrière chaque mot et chaque coup de pinceau se cache une idée, un sentiment, une histoire... Et je m'en suis rendue compte le jour où je t'ai créé, ma chère Ilani..._


End file.
